fallout_equestria_cliffsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Shot Trotters
'''Shot trotters' is an active gun shop located in Little Cliffside. Across from the Cliffside Police Station and across the street from Bater Post it is easily identified by it's large sign baring the store's name on the roof. Background Beofre the Shot Trotters Comapny moved into Little Cliffside in 2280, this shop use to be vacent and in poor shape before the company brought it back into working shape under the management of Nightingale, owner of the Shot Trotters Company. Now heavily arm with a strong and stable security force that are always guarding the interior of the shop, Shot Trotters has proven to be the mest esteemed shops in the Palomino Wasteland. Interestingly, there happens to be a large bunker under the shop that's only granted access to the shop's employees. After going through terminals, Shot Trotters was able to uncover the reasoning behind this bunker. Before the war it was used as a warehouse by government officials to avoid espionage and stolen equipment before Shot Trotters repurposed the bunker to support living conditions. Though it remains unknown what use to be inside the underground warehouse, but Shot Trotters made it's home within the bunker. Inventory Discounts *20% off all products for NCR Personnel - Must show proof Enlistment *20% off all products for Talon Company members - Must show proof of membership *10% off all products every weekend (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) *30% off all products for employees *Purchases over 5000 caps comes with a free randomly chosen gun *All Weapons above 200 Caps come with a free pack of ammo + - Not on shelf, built when ordered Pistols *.357 Magnum Revolver - 150 Caps *.44 Magnum Revolver - 1250 Caps *.45 Auto Pistol - 1800 Caps *5.56mm Pistol - 1200 Caps *9mm Pistol - 100 Caps *N99 10MM Pistol - 800 Caps *12.7mm Pistol - 4000 Caps *Hunting Revolver - 3500 Caps *Police Pistol - 1000 Caps *Silenced .22 Pistol - 100 Caps *Shanxi Type 17 Zebra Pistol - 200 Caps *+Dart Gun - 500 Caps *Desert Eagle .44 - 800 Caps *.223 Pistol - 3500 Caps *14mm Pistol - 1100 Caps *+Needler Pistol - 2200 Caps Rifles *Anti-Material Rifle - 5600 Caps *Assualt Carbine - 4000 Caps *Automatic Rifle - 4500 Caps *Battle Rifle - 1500 Caps *BB Gun - 20 Caps *Brush Gun - 5000 Caps *Cowboy Repeater - 800 Caps *La Longue Carabine - 1500 Caps *Hunting Rifle - 2200 Caps *Light Machine Gun - 5200 Caps *Bozar - 20000 Caps *Marksman Carbine - 5200 Caps *Service Rifle - 500 Caps *DKS-501 Sniper Rifle - 4100 Caps *Trail Combine - 4000 Caps *Vermit Rifle - 80 Caps *R91 Assualt Rifle - 300 Caps *Type 93 Zebra Assualt Rifle - 500 Caps *+Railway Rifle - 200 Caps *+XL70E3 - 3000 Caps *FN FAL - 1500 Caps *H&K G11 - 6500 Caps *+H&K G11E - 8000 Caps Submachine Guns *.45 Thompson Auto SMG - 3800 Caps *9mm SMG - 2800 Caps *10mm SMG - 2400 Caps *12.7mm SMG - 5100 Caps *H&H Tools Nail Gun - 5000 Caps *Silence .22 SMG - 1900 Caps *+H&K P90c - 2500 Caps Shotguns *Caravan SHotgun - 700 Caps *Hunting SHotgun - 3800 Caps *Lever-Action Shotgun - 2000 Caps *Riot Shotgun - 5500 Caps *Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2000 Caps *Single Shotgun - 200 Caps *Combat Shotgun - 200 Caps *+Pancor Jackhammer - 5500 Caps *+H&K CAWS - 4800 Caps Heavy Weapons *CZ53 personal minigun - 5500 Caps *Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun - 7500 Caps *+Rock-It Launcher - 200 Caps *+4.7mm Vindicator Minigun - 15300 Caps *Light Support Weapon - 4800 Caps Energy Pistols *Flare Gun - 500 Caps *Laser Pistol - 180 Caps *+Compliance Regulator - 180 Caps *Glock 86 Plasma Defender - 3000 Caps *Plasma Pistol - 200 Caps *+Pulse Gun - 2000 Caps *Recharger Pistol - 2700 Caps *+MF Hyperbreeder Alpha - 8900 Caps *+Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol - 1400 Caps *+Phazer - 7500 Caps Energy Rifles *+Gauss Rifle - 3000 Caps *+Laser Assisted Electrical Rifle 'LAER' - 8000 Caps *Laser RCW - 2200 Caps *+Multiplas Rifle - 2500 Caps *Plasma Rifle - 1300 Caps *+Q-35 Matter Modulator - 3000 Caps *Recharger Rifle - 300 Caps *Tri-Beam Laser Rifle - 4800 Caps *+YK42B Pulse Rifle - 18000 Caps *+Turbo Plasma Rifle - 10000 Caps *+Winchester P94 Plasma Rifle - 4000 Caps *+Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle - 5000 Caps Heavy Energy Weapons *+Arc Welder - 3700 Caps *Flamer - 2400 Caps *Gatling Laser - 6800 Caps *+Sprtel-Wood 9700 - 20000 Caps *Heavy Incinerator - 7200 Caps *Incinerator - 1300 Caps *+Plasma Caster - 7000 Caps Projectiles *25mm Grenade APW - 4200 Caps *Grenade Machinegun - 5200 Caps *Grenade Launcher - 4200 Caps *Grenade Rifle - 300 Caps *Missile Launcher - 4000 Caps *Red Glare - 15000 Caps Thrown *Dynamite - 30 caps *Fire bomb - 200 caps *Flash bang - 50 caps *Frag grenade - 300 caps *Incendiary Grenade - 200 caps *Long-Fuse Dynamite - 30 caps *MFC Grenade - 30 caps *+Sparkle-Grenade - 100 caps *Plasma Grenade - 600 Caps *Pulse Grenade - 80 caps Place *+Bottlecap mine - 300 Caps *C4 Plastic Explosive - 2000 Caps *Detonator - 30 Caps *Frag Mine - 200 caps *+Gas Bomb - 20 Caps *MFC Cluster - 220 caps *Plasma Mine - 600 Caps *Powder Charge - 50 Caps *Pulse Mine - 80 Caps *Satchel Charge - 170 Caps *+Time Bomb - 1500 Caps Bladed *Bowie Knife - 1000 Caps *Chainsaw - 2800 Caps *Cleaver - 20 caps *Combat Knife - 500 Caps *Cosmic Knife - 50 Caps *Fire Axe - 500 caps *Hatche - 80 caps *Katana - 2500 caps *Kitchen Knife - 20 caps *Machete - 50 caps *Broad Machete - 80 caps *Machete Gladius - 1000 Caps *Shishkebab - 2500 Caps *Straight Razor - 40 Caps *Switchblade - 40 Caps *+Thermic Lance - 5500 Caps *Auto Ace - 1000 Caps *Zebra Officer's Sword - 100 Caps *Trench Knife - 70 Caps *+Ripper - 100 Caps Blunt *9 Iron - 20 Caps *Baseball Bat - 100 caps *Cattle Prod - 500 Caps *Police Baton - 500 Caps *Shovel - 50 Caps *Sledgehammer - 140 Caps *Super Sledge - 5800 Caps Thrown *Throwing Hatche - 20 Caps *Throwing Knife - 20 Caps *Throwing Spear - 30 Caps *Tomahawk - 70 caps Unarmed *Ballistic Hoof - 7800 Caps *+Displacer Hoof - 3500 Caps *+Industrial Hoof - 2500 Caps *Power Hoof - 800 Caps *Spiked Hooves - 500 Caps *Zap Hoof - 5200 Caps Other *Binoculars - 40 Caps *Codac R9000 - 100 Caps *Holsters (Kevlar or Leather) - 100 Caps Armor *Combat Armor (Green) - 6500 Caps *Combat Helmet (Green) - 800 Caps *Combat Armor (Black) - 6500 Caps *Combat Helmet (Black) - 800 Caps *Reinforced Combat Armor - 8000 Caps *Reinforced Combat Helmet - 1000 Caps *Reinforced Combat Armor MKII - 8000 Caps *Reinforced Combat Helmet MKII - 1500 Caps *Metal Armor - 1100 Caps *Metal Helmet - 200 Caps *Reinforced Metal Armor - 3500 Caps *Reinforced Metal Helmet - 280 Caps *Recon Armor W/Headpiece - 7200 Caps *Leather Armor - 160 Caps *Reinforced Leather Armor - 1200 Caps Shot Trotter Specials *+Rechargable Tesla Cannon - 650000 Caps *+Compact Tesla Recharger Pistol - 300000 Caps *Power Armor Training - Prices vary, charged per hour *Hiring Paramilitary Personnel - 15000 Caps per day and per personnel hired Unique Weapons Every week Shot Trotters have one Unique weapon that's heavily modded and is deeded a honorable, please talk to an employee working at the front counter for more information on the unique weapon of the week. Layout When coming into the building, instantly across the room is the front desk where shop keeper (such as Nightingale or Starwish Sparkler) will be working as well with three security guards that will always be on duty at any given time of the day, also there will be shelves heavily stocked with weapons, ammo, weapon mods, and other trinkets. To your left from the door will be a Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine, but to your right is a simple lounging area where there is a leather corner couch and a coffee table where custumers can hang out. If a customer wants to know the entire list of products Shot Trotters sells, they can access a wall terminal next to the counter. Behind the counter is a trap door that leads a bunker where Shot Trotters conduct most of their operations; such as repaing and build products, training security and paramilitary personnel, even living quarters for employees. However access to the bunker is very limited to Shot Trotters employees and is also heavily password protected. Bunker Layout Notes *In the shop, over the couch there is a Shadowbolts poster. *Behind the counter on the wall next to the shelf is an Anti-Changeling propaganda about espionage, though Shot Trotter officials use it to discourage espionage against all races. *The bunker is an off screen location, due to the size of the bunker and the prim limit of the sim, there are no intentions into actually making the bunker an in-world locations. *Shop times are 6AM - 11PM *The Shot Trotters inventory consists of almost every weapon as seen in Fallout 1, 2, the Van Buren project, 3, and New Vegas. Category:Locations